Love is in the Air
by Woody K
Summary: When Inkling Boy is dumped, Inkling Girl believes a harem with her, the Squid Sisters, Off The Hook and Agent 8 will cheer him up. Request from ultimateCCC.


The orange Inkling girl spotted the male blue one, alone in a table outside an ice cream parlor, moping and eating ice cream, she asked, "Aw, you poor man. What happened?"

He droned, "Just suffered a messy breakup."

"How'd that happen?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say I made a mistake."

"Tell me."

* * *

Five minutes later, the female Inkling gasped, "You really messed up with her, huh?"

"Yeah. She even left Inkopolis to prove it."

"Well, I know what'll help you. Come with me."

He followed her to a nightclub, the Squid Sisters and Off The Hook, along with Agent 8 were all present, no one else. The Inkling girl told contacted them in advance to make sure they had the place all to themselves, she announced, "Hey, guys. Look who came! He needs some comfort after a messy breakup."

Agent 8 said, "We know what to do."

The place was almost spacious enough for each of them to have a sofa to themselves, but tellingly, Callie and Marie were snuggled tightly together on one while Pearl and Marina wasted little time dragging the Inkling boy to his feet in the center of the room and as he looked questioningly at them all five began to chant and clap in unison, "Strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!"

All eyes were fixed on him and the Inkling girl prodded him to his feet and with music kicking in he thought "What the hell, what's the worst that can happen? I need to cheer up sooner or later."

He hauled off his shirt to squeals and cheers from the five girls seeing his somewhat chiseled physique for the first time, then he kicked off his shoes and slowly slid my trousers off, leaving him dancing before them in just his silk boxer shorts and teasing them by playing his hands into the waist band a few times before pulling them down to his feet and kicking them to the Inkling girl, who caught them and give them a good long sniff, like an addict getting a whiff of her fix, and revealing his reasonably long, hard cock in all it's well maintained glory. Honestly, he had never been this hard in my life, it was so stiff he reckoned he could have cut glass with it.

It certainly seemed to please the girls and without further comment, they all stripped and seemed to move into a kind of "orgy mode" and he was in no mood to stop them. Inkling girl made it to her knees seconds before Agent 8 did and it was the Inkling girl's full lips he felt on his cock first, followed by the second pair. They somehow managed to kiss both sides of his cock and opened their mouths enough that their lips connected around my cock, looking down and seeing this was one of the greatest sights in his life, but as Inkling girl took the helmet of his penis into her waiting mouth, he could feel Agent 8 shift slightly and seconds later, felt her wet lips on his neatly trimmed bollocks. The treat was not merely physical, over to his right on their sofa, Callie was busily gorging herself on Marie's now exposed breasts, licking, biting and chewing at them like an expert. Pearl and Marina caught his eye and they carefully reached their hand down to their shaved pussies and each dipped two fingers into the glistening honey pots between their legs.

He took the chance to study everyone more carefully, through his eyes that were involuntarily closing as Inkling girl and Agent 8's expert cock sucking mouths drew gasps from his mouth and sent shivers up his spine, all of them were a natural beauty in their own ways. The Squid Sister and Off The Hook each had a slim hand hard at work in their pussies while their other hands roamed over their ample chests and fiddled and twiddled with their big, stiff nipples. Everyone had amazing, winsome smiles that just made him want to smile in return and their asses looked like peaches and he found himself wondering if they took cock in their asses.

The male Inkling was shaken from these important thoughts by the female Inkling increasing the speed of her actions on his cock, having sensed his minor distraction, her technique getting rougher and really working his cock hard. Agent 8 too was increasing her tempo on his balls, her teeth were playfully holding his nuts before taking them into her mouth and rolling them around. This was all getting too much for him so early into the session and when the Squid Sisters moved behind him, pressed their breasts against his back and cupped their hands around him to play with his nipples and whispered filth into his ear, "There's 15 holes here, all of them need your hard cock, you're gonna get the chance to fuck them all. We can't wait until you fuck our arseholes!"

He thought, "Whoa!"

That was almost too much for him and he felt his cock jerking and spasming and he looked down to see if the girls at his crotch would move, but they did not. Inkling girl just removed her mouth from his cock, turned to kiss Agent 8 and then the two of them just faced him on their knees and opened their mouths to accept the heavy load of hot cum that spurted out and splattered their faces in several thick strands. He could feel stirrings in his loins already as he looked down to see them licking his cum off each other's faces and snowballing it between their mouths as they French kissed messily. Having successfully sucked his seed, Inkling girl and Agent 8 seemed to have forgotten about him and were so intent on themselves that their kissing became even more hot and passionate. Maybe he felt he needed needed the break, but he wasn't to get it as he felt Callie and Marie trace their finger right down his back and the delve into his own arsehole and press in for an intense sensation.

A glance over showed him that Pearl was kissing Marina with a force and passion that was surprising, but in a good way. Marina was loving being ravished and was grunting and squealing like a pig as Pearl worked her whole hand into Marina's tight pussy and began to fist her with a vengeance. While he contemplated that, Callie and Marie turned him around to face them and, without speaking, leaned back on the arm of a sofa and spread their legs for him. With his cock still recovering, the only thing to be done was to sink to his knees and lick my lips in anticipation of the tasty feast that awaited him.

He spent quite some time with his head buried in sweet pussies of the Squid Sisters, alternating every minute and bringing them to a squealing, squirting climax. Their hands were thrashing about as they came. When he emerged, it was to the sight of the Marina bent down over the sofa, stark naked and her breasts hanging, temptingly below her, while Pearl approached her from behind with an obscenely long, black dildo jutting out of her crotch from a strap on contraption. He paused a moment to take in the majesty of Pearl prying Marina's beautiful ass cheeks apart before sliding the plastic in deeply. As he observed this, Callie and Marie stood up and led him over to the end of the sofa by his re-invigorated penis and they guided his engorged cock into Callie's mouth first and then Marie's, switching every two minutes as he relished the soft feel of their amazing lips. That sensation only increased as Marie stood behind him and sank to her knees and he felt her tongue probe at his ass crack and lick his buttocks as Callie sucked his dick, he peered over to see that Agent 8 and Inkling girl were now in an incredibly hot looking 69 position in the center of the room.

As enticing a scene as that was, he was brought back to attention as Callie's lips fastened tighter around his cock and he felt his foreskin being sucked forward then drawn back with considerable force and once again while also giving Marie a chance to do so as well. He could feel sperm boiling in his hard, tight balls. Pearl really was thundering into Marina, ramming her plastic dick so deep and hard with every thrust, but Marina's body was not only taking it but seemed to be relishing it, and he was sure if she had his thick cock in her mouth, she would have been wailing in ecstasy. Pearl pulled her dildo from Marina's sopping pussy and demanded she crawl over and lick it clean of her juices, he pulled his cock from Callie's mouth and directed another fiery spew of white, creamy cum all over Callie's face and one on Marie.

He stood back panting and Callie lied across the arm of the sofa, spent with cum dripping from her face and watched Marina enthusiastically lick the black strap-on clean of her love juices. Inkling girl and Agent 8 seemed to be in a contest to see who could give the other an all over tongue bath first and now Pearl was crawling over to Marina's spread legs to get the her nectar from it's actual source, which left him staring at Pearl right in her eye. She advanced towards him and pulled at his spent cock, asking, "Want to stick that thing in my ass?"

He nodded enthusiastically, not trusting his voice not to let me down.

"Well, while your dick recovers I want to fuck YOU in the ass. Does that sound ok?"

He nodded again and it brought a knowing smile from her, that seemed to indicate "they always do."

She led him over to another sofa and bent him nervously over it and he lied there like that as she produced a tube of lube and coated her dildo and his ass liberally with it, for which he was eternally grateful. Then, she parted his butt cheeks and eased the dildo into his ass. Fortunately, she was nowhere near as forceful as she had been with her friend and he had the strangest sensation as she pushed forward and he felt the plastic slide inside his tight ass and press against his prostate gland. The sensations as she touched that was like an electric shock to his groin and immediately his cock showed signs of life again for a third time that night.

He became aware that the other four girls had halted their actions for a moment to observe him taking it in the ass and they all looked to be enjoying it and so was he. It was all so new to him. She fucked him like that for a full five minutes and by the time she pulled out of his ass with an audible pop, he was rock hard again and wasted no time in bending Pearl over where he had so recently been and he plunged straight in, delivering her into an anal wonderland. She met his every thrust with one of her own in reverse and he felt my cock stiffen even further deep inside of her.

As he pounded into Pearl from behind he kept my eyes on Inkling girl and Agent 8 pleasuring each other on the floor and Callie had Marie lie down on the floor to kiss her body so enthusiastically. At the same time, Pearl paused to let Marina take his cock right into her mouth and down into her throat.

By the time the Squid Sisters had gotten up and give each other a playful spank on their asses and joined the Inkling girl and Agent 8 on the sofa, Marina had his full length buried in her mouth and his balls were bouncing playfully on her chin. Once his cock was nice and slick, he lifted her up and spread her shapely legs and fingered her pussy in preparation before slipping his length into her tight, wet hole. The look on her face as he filled her and everyone else up will live with him a long time, her eyes opened wide then filled with joy as he hit home then gathered momentum and began to fuck her intensely. He tried everything he could to hold off shooting my load and it worked to a point, but it was difficult and it wasn't too long that he gave in and gripped her shoulders tightly and sprayed his load deep in her pussy and she came in a screaming climax, he pulled out to spray some on Pearl too.

Now, the Inkling boy was tired. The ladies all carried him onto a sofa and let him rest, Inkling girl asked, "Feel better?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, get some rest."

He was out cold. Callie asked, "What did he do to make his girlfriend dump him?"

"It's a long story."


End file.
